Suya
by Mynka
Summary: Shotaro no podía aguantar más. Sobrepasa lo permitido. ¿Que sentía? Celos, pero unos celos horrorosos y posesivos. Se acabó, Kyoko era suya, y si no lo entendía, se lo demostraría.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno: **_Planificación._

Basta, se acabó. Sho no aguantó más. Volvió a la realidad. Mogami Kyoko ya no era suya. Ya no. Ahora pertenecía a ese maldito Tsuruga Ren. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Muy sencillo. Kyoko le trataba demasiado bien, hablaba demasiado bien de el y podía ver en sus ojos, cuando le miraba a ese despreciable, que tenían el mismo brillo que cuando le miraban antes a él.

Maldición y más maldición. No quería eso. No solo por que odiaba a Tsuruga Ren, sino, por que Kyoko era suya, nada más que SUYA. Llevaba el nombre de el escrito por todas partes de su piel. El era el único que ella había admirado, querido y deseado. No podía venir otro guaperas a quitarle SU sirvienta.

En el fondo de su ser sabia que no la quería ni nada, solo que, solo que, era suya. Y ya esta, no hay nada más que decir, es algo inexplicable.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Muy simple, algo que debía haber echo hace mucho tiempo. Marcarla. No iba a mearle encima precisamente, sino, algo que deseaba más y le gustaba mucho más. Y quizás así se daría cuenta ella de quien era el único que podía tener en su corazón, el único que debía adorar, el **único dueño de su alma.**

Ahora mismo ella estaba delante suya, a unos metros, y sin saber que había un lobo acechándola, sediento. Pero si es una pobre tonta y aburrida mujer, ¿que iba a saber?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando.

Kyoko esperaba a su queridísima Moko-san. Habían quedado para tomar un helado y hablar sobre su semana llena de trabajo. Aún no se podía creer como el estúpido de Shotaro se puso después de la entrevista de _''Dark Moon''_ con Tsuruga-san. Enviándole ese raro _sms_.

''_Llego el punto de partida''_.

_Sho._

¿Perdona? El no era nadie para decidir el punto de partida de nada, además, quien lo desafió fue ella. A lo mejor, a lo mejor, quiere rendirse. ¡Si! Lo más seguro es que quiere rendirse. Ja, ja, ja, después de ver su gran éxito en la entrevista no pudo resistirse. Solo se lo podía imaginar retorciéndose de dolor y resignación, gritando: ¡Ella es mejor! ¡Es la diosa del drama! Soy un miserable…

Kyoko sonrió con orgullo y dichosa. Al fin ese desgraciado se inclinaría ante ella y le pediría clemencia. Aún así, notaba desde hace rato algo extraño en todo esto. Shotaro era el ser más orgulloso que había conocido, ¿como se iba a rendir con solo unos polvos mágicos que le habían echo hermosa? No, para nada. Pero, entonces, ¿a que viene ese mensaje? Quizás se había equivocado, si, solo era eso.

Moko-san tardaba mucho. De repente algo le agarró el brazo, se giró y era ¡Moko-san!

- Tonta, ¿qué haces aquí parada como si nada?- Le grito molesta.

- Pero, ¿no quedamos aquí?- Kyoko le miro con su cara inocente de siempre y ella suspiro.

- Quedamos en la parte A, del centro comercial, no en la B. Que es la otra punta. Menos mal que sabía que pasaría esto.- Cerró los ojos algo rendidos y sonrió.

- Moko-san…- Murmuro Kyoko feliz. Aún no se podía creer que tenía una mejor amiga. Todo por culpa de ese indeseable. Dios, recordó cuando le quito, no, le desgarró su primer beso. Como su maldita lengua saboreando la suya, como…

- ¡KYOKO!- Grito Moko-san harta de llamarle la atención a su amiga.

- ¡Perdóname! Ya sabes que siempre me voy de la charla…- Sonrió inocentemente. Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo del gran centro comercial, hablando de sus victorias y fallos, mientras a la vez, Mogami pensó en un subconsciente lejano, que ya no pensaba tanto en odiar y vencer a Shotaro, solo cuando algo le recordaba a él. Hace tiempo que en su cabeza solo había un hombre, Tsuruga Ren.

Sho les seguía con cautela y naturalidad. Estaba esperando a la menor oportunidad y aprovechar cuando ella estuviese indefensa, no le apetecía discutir con la morena. Sabía los puntos débiles de Kyoko, y que cuando los decía, ella era como un pajarillo de ala rota. Todo lo que necesitaba para que no llamase mucho la atención, después en un lugar apartado, podría gritar lo que quisiera. Una parte de el se sentía algo culpable y sucio. No se imaginaba mancillando la inocencia de la pelirroja, aunque ya destrozo su pureza, ¿por qué no volver hacerlo? Además, tenía que demostrar a ese Tsuruga Ren que su amor de la vida era suya. Como le encantaba esa palabra: suya. Le llenaba el alma y le envolvía poder. A parte, era algo que necesitaba, necesitaba que ella le tuviese en la mente, en el cuerpo, en el corazón, en todo su ser. Lo necesitaba y si no era con amor, con odio. Lo importante era que el ocupase todo lo necesario.

Y al fin, su amiga se metió en el baño, mientras su presa esperaba afuera. Raro que no hicieran la regla de acompañarse para entrar al lavabo. Se fue acercando lentamente, sin que le viera hasta que…

Kyoko esperaba con paciencia, cuando algo la agarro y le tapo los ojos. Susurrándole al oído:

- Adivina quien soy…- Si, conocía esa voz. Esa voz y esas manos… noto como le despejaban la vista y se volvió. ¿¡Maria-chan!

- ¡One-chan! – Grito alegremente tirándose a sus brazos, acto seguido apareció una persona peculiar ante ella, Tsuruga Ren.

- Buenas tardes, Mogami-san.- Saludo con una sonrisa amable llena de pureza. No era una de sus sonrisas falsas, estaba feliz, de verla.

- Tsuruga-san…- murmuró algo sorprendida, después le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –

- Maria-chan quería dar una vuelta por el centro y pidió expresamente al presidente que fuese yo quien la llevase, y como tenía el día libre…-

- Pero, ¿no seria mejor que descansase?- Pregunto preocupada Kyoko.

- No te preocupes, esta así bien.- Le contesto de nuevo sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato, disfrutando del aura que emprendían los dos.

- Maria-chan se aburre.- Se quejo la pequeña de melena rubia con los mofletes inflados. Tanto Ren como Kyoko se cortaron un poco por tal momento.

- Tranquila Maria, te llevare a dar una vuelta.- Dijo una mujer por detrás. Era Moko-san, ya había vuelto del baño.

- Pero yo quiero estar con One-chan y Tsurug-

- Lo siento, ellos tienen que hablar de muchas cosas. Vamos.- Cogió a Maria-chan y empezó a marcharse del lugar.

- ¡M-moko-san! – Llamo a la chica con una mano intentando cogerla, pero ya estaba lejos. Kyoko empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estar a solas con Tsuruga-san era demasiado. Ahora no podía, después de saber lo que ella… ¡No! Ella no sentía nada por un mujeriego como el. Ella no…

- ¿Mogami-san?- El rostro de Tsuruga-san apareció a escasos centímetros del suyo, lo que le asusto y grito de manera alarmatica, echándose para atrás.

- ¡Me asustaste! –

- Lo siento, Mogami-san…- Se disculpó.- ¿Te apetece tomar un granizado?-

- Esta bien.- Genial, ahora mas calorías después de un helado mediano. Aunque no podía rechazar la caballerosidad de Ren, seria de muy mala educación.

Fuwa estaba de los nervios. Ahora estaba Ren a solas con ella. A la próxima no dejaría que nada se interpusiese en su camino, si hacia falta, lucharía con Tsuruga Ren y con mil demonios. Pero tendría que ser paciente y siguió persiguiéndoles disimuladamente.

- ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo _reality_ Mogami-san? – Le pregunto mientras la camarera les traía sus granizados.

- Pues la verdad bastante bien, este personaje es muy complejo, pero intento superarme.- Contesto con su cara de soñadora. Oh, Ren sentía mil grados en su cuerpo.- Además, tengo a la princesa Rosita para ayudarme.-

- Ja, ja, ja, seguro. – Nuestro gran actor masculino soltó una carcajada que contagió a Kyoko también. En ese momento no pudo de dejar de mirarlo, era tan guapo, tan bueno, tan increíble…. ¡No! No puede dejarse llevar. No puede dejar que su virginal y pura alma se mancillase de nuevo de aquel doloroso sentimiento. Para nada, y menos que quien haga eso sea El Emperador de la Noche.

- ¡Tsuruga-san! – Gritó algo alterada.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto extrañado.

- Em, ¿y a ti, como va tu película?- Kyoko necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, sino, caería a sus pies, entregando su corazón de esa manera tan fácil y manipuladora como con Shotaro.

- Bastante bien, nunca imaginé en hacer tanto de malo, parece ser que Cain Hell fue un éxito.-

- Si, pienso igual. A mi me contratan para papeles mas duros que los anteriores.- Eso deprimía un poco a Kyoko. Su sueño era ser una princesa de alguna serie, pero por el momento eso le iba a costar. - He oído que te han dado una semana de vacaciones, a mi también que casualidad, ¿no?- El semblante de Tsuruga cambió a un aspecto mas serio y potente. Algo que hizo temblar a Kyoko, no sabe si de miedo o de provocación.

- Kyoko-chan.- En ese momento todo se detuvo todo. Cuando Ren decía su nombre y de esa manera tan masculina y profunda no podía evitar querer entregarle su amor. Kyoko le miro a los ojos, dispuesta a escucharle. - Me gustaría que vinieses unos días conmigo y Yashiro-san a un apartamento en la playa, creo que deberías despejarte. Trabajas muy duro. Además a Sawara-san le parece estupendo, sobre todo al señor presidente. - ¡¿Pero que clase de proposición era esa! Tan atrevida, tan… ¡picante! Maldición, ¿Por qué tenia que imaginarse esas cosas? Kyoko tragó saliva. ¡No podía rechazar su proposición! Además, realmente quería ir. Descansar, ver el mar y estar con… ¿Tsuruga-san?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: Locura**

- Kyoko-chan, deberías quererte un poco más.- Eso la mató. Definitivamente ese hombre quería matarla.

- Y-yo… veras…- Intento pronunciar la pelirroja.

- No, esta decidido, Kyoko-chan.- Su voz era ronca y firme. Hablo casi como una orden. Ella no podía entender la desesperación de Ren. La necesitaba cerca, hace tanto tiempo que no se veían por los trabajos… además, estaba loco por esa chica, solo con mirarla se le destruía la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pero esto asusto a Kyoko un poco, bueno, más bien le sorprendió.

- P-perdóname, _Mogami-san_,- otra vez con eso…- realmente no quería hacerte sentir incomoda, pero créeme, me encantaría que aceptases.-

- Bueno, si todos les parece bien…- En ese momento Ren brilló con su verdadera y dulce sonrisa.

- Eso es genial.- Le dedicó todo esa deslumbrante alegría a ella, solo a ella. Pero ese momento acabo en unos segundos, interrumpido por el móvil de Tsuruga-san. – Vaya, si es Yashiro-san… me pregunto que será…- Dudo en cogerlo pero Kyoko era demasiado buena como para no dejarle.

- ¡Deberías cogerlo Tsuruga-san! Seguro que es importante…- Dijo preocupada. Tsuruga cedió a la petición de la menor y pensó que debía serlo, ya que Yashiro-san no estaba echo para los móviles y si lo usaba era por algo sumamente grave. Con un gesto le dio a entender que no tardaría y se perdió por el centro con un pesado: _¿Qué ocurre?_

Pasaron diez minutos y Kyoko dio un nuevo sorbo al granizado. Y por fin apareció.

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso, Tsurug- su rostro se convirtió en temor al ver quien tenía detrás suya con una mano en su hombro. Cada milésima de segundo una extraña aura morada aparecía a su alrededor y miles de demonios chillaban ese nombre que tanto repugnaba y odiaba Mogami Kyoko.

- ¡!- Grito con una temerosa voz. El sonrió de lado ante aquel gesto.

- Vaya, vaya, así que coqueteando con el poco hombre ese…- Su tono arrogante le hacia enfermar y más si hablaba mal del hombre al que am- ¡admiraba tanto!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres quien para decir eso! El es mas hombre que tu, ¡infinitamente!- Declaró.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues que yo sepa el no te ha besado de mi misma forma que en San Valentín, es más, el ni siquiera a ocupado tanto espacio en ti como yo.- Su rostro se acerco al de la chica mostrando esa sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Eso no es ser hombre, eso es ser un maldito sinvergüenza!- Intentaba alejarse de el, pero por cada paso que retrocedía el se acercaba el doble.

- Ya claro, pero aún así, yo soy el único que te hizo sentir… de esa forma tan agradable cuando te bese, ¿verdad?- En ese momento recorrieron gran parte del centro comercial hasta llegar a un lugar algo apartado. Kyoko enfurecía por momentos, ¿pero que quería ese tipejo?

- ¡NO FUE AGRADABLE PARA NADA!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando alejarlo con su manos, pero la acorralo en una columna y el tenía mas fuerza que ella, desgraciadamente.

- ¿De veras? ¿Te gustaría ver si tengo razón?- Y antes de que Kyoko pudiese contestar Sho le agarro del pelo y la atrajo hacia el con brutalidad, realmente deseba saborear esos labios. Unos labios suyos. La chica pelirroja se quedo perpleja ante el acto alocado del cantante. Su lengua se movía salvajemente, de forma desesperante y a la vez lenta, sintiendo su presión y temblor. No sabia cuanto tiempo quedo noqueada dejando que este la saborease como quisiese, pero debía evitarlo y le mordió la lengua, parando aquellas extrañas emociones que se agolpaban en su cuerpo. Sho gruño en silencio. Realmente le mordió duro. Se apartó un poco de ella, para apreciar su mirada azorada y sorprendida y sonrió de lado.

- Niña mala…- susurro en su oído y le agarró el antebrazo, dispuesto a llevársela lejos de allí donde no podía hacer _nada _de lo que deseaba.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo!- Chilló exasperada, intentando quitar su mano de encima.

- ¡Llevarte estúpida mujer!- ¿Estúpida? ¿Pero quien se creía ese niñato? Estaba harta de tonterías.

- ¡Como vuelvas a dar un paso más gritare y haré que te acusen de violador!- Amenazó. Estaba muy cabreada, no iba a tolerar que ese inepto le dijese lo que se le antojase.

- Grita lo que quieras, mi coche no esta muy lejos.- Le espetó. Genial, pues se iba a enterar.

- ¡UN VIOLADORRRRRRRRR! ¡SOCOOORROOO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO! – Shotaro se puso tenso, _¡Realmente lo hizo la muy maldita! _Pero para su suerte, no había casi nadie en esa zona y con el ruido del lugar no iba a escucharla mucha gente. Esté noto su triunfo y no pudo evitar una de sus satisfactorias carcajadas.

- Já, ¡ni siquiera te hacen caso llorando como un bebe!- Y en ese momento, le acercó a su cuerpo. Kyoko chocó con su pecho duro y solo con oler ese aroma se le erizaban los vellos.

- Mírame.- Ordenó.

- ¡No!- Gritó. Este molesto le forcejeo la cara hasta que logro hacerla subir la mirada, y lo primero que pudo apreciar Mogami era ese líquido rojo que aún salía de su boca.

- Encima también has dañado mi labio…- Le dijo serio. Kyoko se puso tensa y sus ojos se abrieron, esperando un gran insulto por parte del rubio.- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- Dejarme ir antes de que te deje minusválido y machaque ese aire de superioridad que tienes.- La respuesta perfecta para que este decidiera el castigo.

- Lámeme.- volvió ha ordenarle, pero esta vez más divertido que antes. Kyoko no pudo evitar reírse ante la estúpida orden del chico. ¿Se cree que iba hacer lo que quiera? Eso si que era para morir de la gracia. Este mosqueado ante el acto de la chica le atrajo más hacia su boca. – Hazlo, o sino, haré que lo hagas, y créeme, no será agradable.-

¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién se creía ese idiota?

- Mira, _Fuwa Sho, _eres tan estúpido como ese intento de ocultar tu estúpido y vergonzoso nombre. Así que si no quieres recibir una gran paliza de…-

-¿Tsuruga Ren?- Le robó ese nombre a Kyoko, aunque no precisamente iba a ser el nombrado, pero su mente divagaba en ese personaje…- No me hagas, reir, no me importa lo que el haga, siempre y cuando la recompesa seas tú.

¿Qué demonios decía aquel sujeto?

- N-no entiendo…- balbuceó Kyoko. Y Sho se ofreció ha aclararle esos pensamientos.

- Es muy sencillo, tú eres _mía. _Todo lo que tienes es _mío_ y nadie ni nada puede quitarme algo que _me pertenece. _Por eso te molesto, por eso ocupo todo tu ser, porque soy todo lo que odias y todo lo que _amas_. Sé que sigues queriéndome aunque no lo quieras admitir.-

- ¿¡Qué!- Explotó el interior de la persona que sujetaba.- Lo primero, no soy de nadie, ya no siento amor gracias a ti, y si me fuese a enamorar, cosa que es poco probable, no seria precisamente del quien me arrebató, ¡toda mi pureza e inocencia de enamorada! Segundo, deja de decir estupideces y suéltame. Sinceramente creo que estás drogado.- Ante este acto, Sho sonrió. Aún no podría hacer nada con ese orgullo, pero pronto haría que llorase bajo su cuerpo de éxtasis. Siguió tirando de ella, mientras la otra se quejaba e intentaba apartarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero jamás lograría nada.

Llegaron a los aparcamientos, donde un descapotable italiano de color crema resaltaba entre los demás coches mediocres. La obligo a subir y amarrarle las manos con el cinturón. Cuando el se subió en el asiento del conductor, observo a la chica buscando desesperadamente el botón de seguridad del cinturón.

- Tranquila, el botón es automático, y de todas formas, en la forma que estas atada es imposible que tu manos lo alcancen.-

-¡Cállate y bájame! ¡Esto es un secuestro! –

- No, Kyoko, en realidad quieres que te lleve conmigo solo estas en esos estados de orgullo femenino que tanto me molesta, pero en realidad eres como todas… no, tu no. Tú eres _única_ para mí.-

- ¡E-e-estás fatal!- Su voz se quebró. Siempre era así, pero esta vez estaba más raro que nunca. Dios ayúdame. Rosita, ¡Tsuruga Ren!

x-x

Mientras tanto, Ren buscaba desesperadamente a Kyoko por todo el centro comercial. La camarera le dijo que se marcho un chico rubio, dijo que se parecía a _Fuwa Sho_, pero no estaba segura.

Claro que era Fuwa Sho y ese maldito se las iba a pagar como intentase hacerle algo a _su _Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa a todas! Dios mio, perdon, nunca antes me comunique con vosotras. Hace poco que estoy aprendiendo a usar esto y mas o menos le voy pillando el truco xD**

**Bueno, queria comunicaros que ¡vuestros rewieus me hacen saltar! Gracias por vuestro apoyo, os lo agradezco de corazón, y espero qeu sigais mi historia aún ;_;**

**De verdad, siempre quise hacer algo como esto. Necesito que Sho haga cosas malvadas, porque es un sdas#sad! y es necesario xD Le amamos, pero, con esto hace que le amemos mas.**

**En un futuro pienso hacer una historia de Reino con Kyoko, es que no se si hay, creo que una. Bueno, adoro el manga de Skip Beat! Es mi shojo favorito. Nos desespera a todos... OJALA PONGA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME ;_,**

**En fin, gracias, os amo, de verdad, sois mis soles nacientes :DDDD ¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino, a la historia de Skip Beat y a su creadora Yoshiki Nakamura que es una de mis diosas. ¡LOVE ME!_  
><strong>

**Capitulo 3: Perdición**

Aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. ¡Estaba siendo secuestrada por ese indeseable de Shotaro! Y el tan ancho, conduciendo con esa cara de superioridad. Dios como lo odiaba. El problema, es que Kyoko no se daba cuenta de su situación. Ella no sabe lo que Sho piensa hacerle, ni tampoco que todo esto va en serio. Lo único que siente es odio hacia el rubio, y cuando ella esta en ese estado, no hay pensamientos, solo sentimientos oscuros.

Por el contrarió, Shotaro estaba tan orgulloso que no podía aguantar todo dentro. Se sentía el mejor del mundo al haber despistado a ese Tsuruga Ren y también de secuestrar a la estúpida de Kyoko. Por favor, si era una niña. Seguro que ni se podría imaginar lo que le iba a pasar. Nunca se imagino que podría ser tan perverso y posesivo respecto a Kyoko, el no era un hombre tan celoso, no hasta tal extremo, ni siquiera salía con Ren. Pero por alguna razón, solo de verle con ese le enfermaba, más que cuando estaba con Reino. Shotaro apretaba más el acelerador al recordar todos esos momentos que Reino o Ren interferían en su vida con Kyoko. _Malditos, los matare a todos_, era lo que pensaba Sho. Kyoko se quedaba alucinando por momentos. ¡Por dios, quería matarla! No entendía ni como le pudieron dar el carnet de conducir.

- ¡Idiota descerebrado nos vamos a estrellar por tu culpa!- Grito desesperada la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh, cállate estúpida y aburrida mujer! – En ese momento ni prestaba atención a la carretera, solo de insultar al maldito valor de Kyoko.

- ¿¡Como que me calle! ¡Mira al frente subnormal!-

- ¡Mirare cuando me de la gana!- Le ponía de los nervios, y mas cuando ya de por si estaba cabreado. Tenia que venir la lista de turno a ponerlo mas furioso. Pero en ese momento miro al frente y con una majestual y loca maniobra esquivó el pedazo de esquina que se iban a comer si seguía despistado. Y cuando llegaron a un semáforo el suspiró despreocupado. En cambio, a Kyoko le temblaba el pulso y quería llorar como un bebe. ¡Casi se mataban y el suspiraba! Estaba loco, definitivamente.

- Kyoko.- Soltó con una ronca voz que la hizo estremecer.- Como vuelvas a chillar mientras conduzco, no me contendré.

Le miro con cara asesina, atemorizaba de verdad, pero no echaría atrás el orgullo de la chica. Claro que no.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar, insultar o matar?- Kyoko sonreía con suficiencia y tranquilidad, no le asustaba. El también sonrió, pero no tan tranquilamente como ella, sino, de una forma mas retorcida y visiblemente **peligrosa. **

- No eso precisamente, pero claro, si tu quieres gritar y montar escándalo, hazlo, pero te vuelvo a repetir, de que no seré tan caballeroso. - ¿Qué decía ese inepto? Caballeroso, ¿en que? No entendía nada de lo que decía y aún así le asustaba. Maldición. Lo único que pudo hacer Kyoko en ese momento fue callarse. Ahora estaba calmada y podría pensar con precisión. Pero su buena e inocente mente nunca llego a parar a creer nada de lo que tenía en mente ese rubio. Ella ni nadie. Bueno si, Tsuruga Ren si podría saberlo.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, un hombre alto y de cabello castaño oscuro, subía en un coche negro y elegante. Desesperado, buscaba las llaves que se le habían caído al fondo del asiento. No sabia ni donde habían ido, pero todo le preocupo cuando vio el coche del rubio aparcado en la misma zona que el suyo. No era usual que Fuwa Sho viniese al centro comercial, y encima solo. (Normalmente le acompaña su manager con otro coche). Mientras hablaba con Yashiro-san, descubrió que el estaba allí, y que inmediatamente debía volver con Kyoko. Últimamente el rubio la acosaba, y eso le molestaba a más no poder, porque ese miserable la hizo sufrir y mucho. Además, Kyoko es…, bueno, no es que fuese suya, no es un posesivo de esos, pero la quiere mucho, y no soporta ver como otros malditos hombres intentan llevársela. Lo peor de todo es que si Sho se la había llevado no seria para nada bueno. Dios mió, ¿¡donde estarían las putas llaves!

x-x-x

Aún montados en el coche, Sho seguía mirando serio al frente, había pasado nosecuantos minutos de silencio, algo que para Kyoko parecieron eternos. No sabía nada, no entendía nada y para colmo tenia que estar con la última persona que querría ver. El era horrible.

En ese momento el dicho odiado le dirigió una mirada intensa y penetrante al parar en otro semáforo. Ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos como platos violentamente si dirigirle una respuesta con los ojos. En cambio, giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia la ventanilla. No decía nada, solo sentía su mirada cada vez más cargante y punzada. Al no saber que demonios estaba pasando miro de reojo para ver que hacia, y se encontró su cara tan cerca en una forma de medida tan pequeña que era posible que ni existía.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritó Kyoko. Su cara se puso azul al momento de ver los ojos verdes de el casi absorbiendo los suyos. Su cabeza chocó con la ventanilla tintada de negro haciendo un sonido sordo. Se pego todo lo posible a la puerta y ventana del coche. - ¿¡Que demonios crees que estas haciendo!

- Acercarme a ti.- Shotaro lo dijo de una forma tan indiferente y seria que Kyoko no pudo evitar sacudirse levemente. No quería nada de eso, ¡que frustración!

- Pues yo quiero que te alejes, ¡me pones enferma!- Grito algo temblorosa y cabreada. El sonrió con satisfacción.

- Mentirosa.- Y antes de darse cuenta, el semáforo estaba verde y aceleró todo lo que pudo. Quería asustarla y hacerla suplicar con agonía, era tan divertido. No pudo evitar carcajearse.

- ¡Loco! Me voy a morir, para, ¡PARA!- Gritaba desesperada Kyoko viendo como gente se quedaba _shockeada _al ver el panorama. ¿Dónde iban? Ni idea, a saber donde la llevaba ese psicópata fanfarrón.

Paró en seco. Provocando un tirón del asiento de la chica. Ambos respiraban agitados. Kyoko por lo asustada que estaba y Sho por el subidón de adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos. Se encontraba en unos aparcamientos alejados. Eran las siete de la tarde, todo estaba un oscuro.

- mal-mal-¡MALDITO!- No podía ni hablar. Aspiraba mucho oxigeno intentando recuperar su alma que se había lanzado de su cuerpo al sentir la ultima y peligrosa curva de la carretera. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no por Sho, sino por el pánico que le hacia sentir la velocidad.

- Calla…- Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambos respiraban casi a la vez, y de nuevo, un silencio les reinaba. Kyoko no tenia ni fuerzas para mantener erguida la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia delante, apoyándose en el coche. No sabia cuanto minutos pasaron de silencio, pero eso le hacia olvidar su situación y quien la organizaba.

- Kyoko…- Noto un susurro detrás de su oreja, y automáticamente los vellos de la nuca se erizaron y esta se tenso. Sho estaba muy cerca de ella. Notó como la desataba. Él pensaba que estaba tranquila, pero se equivoco, Kyoko aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe en la nariz. Este dirigió su mano al lugar golpeado y gruño.

- Tú…- Y mientras Kyoko buscaba el interruptor para abrir las puertas, Shotaro le cogió las muñecas, una con cada mano y la estampo de nuevo en el lugar donde se apoyaba anteriormente la pelirroja.

- Já, ¿crees que te dejare escapar tan fácilmente?- Susurro acercándose a ella. Está se removía violentamente. No podía, no podía moverse, y ese asqueroso se puso detrás de ella. Él echo el asiento para atrás del todo por lo que se pudo colocar.

- Shotaro… quítate…- Gruñó. El volvió a reírse maliciosamente y se apego más a ella.

- No, tonta, no. Esta vez no esta aquí tu querido Ren para salvarte.- Kyoko noto un bulto en su espalda, duro y grande. ¿Qué era eso? No, un momento. No podría ser…

- Oh si, he esperado demasiado, y mi querido amigo esta deseando desgarrarte entera.- Kyoko no pudo evitar gritar en su interior. Su boca estaba sellada y sus ojos abiertos. No le tenía permitido moverse. Restregó su gran bulto otra vez, haciendo a la chica estremecerse. Maldición, eso le excitaba. Esa postura y la forma en que le susurraba… pero aun así, su corazón y su razón no se dejaban ante el acto de el. Claro que no. Sho junto las manos de Kyoko y las cogio con una de las suyas ambas. La otra agarro bruscamente la barbilla de está, haciendo que mirase hacia el. Este sonrió de tal forma que asustaría al rey de los monstruos.

- De-detente…- Intento pronunciar la chica, mientras la boca de su secuestrador se acercaba a la suya. Y noto como la callo. Shotaro junto sus labios de forma casi desesperada, introduciendo su lengua rápidamente. Un beso brusco, primitivo, posesivo y excitante. Kyoko luchaba contra el, pero se sentía débil e inútil. Maldita sea, si solo estuviese en otra pose, podría pararle los pies como la otra vez, pero no, la pelirroja tenia todas las de perder. Sho estaba muy satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo desesperado. Necesitaba hacerla gemir. Dios, como lo necesitaba. Así definitivamente el ocuparía todo su ser, todo su corazón, _todo su cuerpo._ Ese odio se incrementaría más después de esto. Y cada vez que ella se mirase al espejo no habría rincón donde Fuwa Sho no haya pasado su lengua, sus labios y su sexo. Solo de pensarlo le corrompía de tal manera que su erecto miembro creciese aun más. Kyoko sentía que se asfixiaba. Necesitaba oxigeno, eran unos dos minutos eternos y el rubio parecía que no se cansaba. Su lengua se movía muy feroz, y sus ojos a veces se abrían para contemplar la cara de frustración de la chica, tan gratificante.

Paro y se separo de ella, dejando su esencia en su boca. Y se elevo un poco para observar a Kyoko. Su cara estaba roja, húmeda por el sudor y respiraba desesperada. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaban mucho que desear al rubio. Los lamió, lentamente para luego morderlos.

- ¡Ahh!- Gimió Kyoko dolorida. Su lengua le quemaba de dos formas. La primera, en su cuerpo por hacerla sentir que le gustaba y la segunda en su ser, por como lo odiaba. Después se dirigió a su oreja, lamiendo y mordiéndola al mismo tiempo, la chica temblaba bajo el. Luego acerco sus labios a la entrada de sus sentidos auditorios y dejo escapar en un susurro ronco: _Te haré gemir y mucho más. Le gritaras al cielo que me detenga porque no podrás soportar el placer…_

En ese momento se sintió más débil que nunca, y otro golpe la hizo caer en un profundo sueño, donde todo se volvió oscuro, y tremendamente silencioso.


End file.
